A large number of inverter circuits with different possible applications are known from the prior art. These use various basic types of electronic converters such as boost converters, buck converters or buck-boost converters and combinations thereof. Examples may be found in a publication in the periodical EDN of 17 Oct. 2002 “Slave converters power auxiliary outputs”, Sanjaya Maniktala, which describes various possible combinations of basic inverter types.
Different inverter circuits and their electronic control circuitry are also known e.g. from C. M. Penalver et al. “Microprocessor Control of DC/AC Static Converters”; IEEE Transactions on Industrial Electronics, Vol. IE-32, No. 3, August 1985, pp. 186-191.
Inverter circuits are used, for example, in photovoltaic systems to convert the direct current generated by photovoltaic cells so that it can be fed into public utility grids. Particularly in photovoltaic systems, high efficiency inverter circuits are required in order to enable this alternative source of power to be used cost-effectively. In addition, various conditions imposed by the power utilities and authorities must be met, e.g. the injection of a sinusoidal current or electrical isolation between photovoltaic cells and utility grid.
The publication: Heinz van der Broeck, “Interactive Inverter for Photovoltaic Applications”, Institute for Automation Technology, Cologne University, Cologne (2006) gives details of various inverter circuits for use in photovoltaic systems. The disadvantage with these topologies, however, is the number of components required, particularly of electronic switches, because this means increased switching losses and component costs.